Gelisah
by srzkun
Summary: Biar bagaimanapun, Hanji tetaplah seorang wanita yang kadang kala merasa gelisah dan ketakutan.


**Gelisah**

**Shingeki no Kyoujin © Hajime Isayama**

**Warning : OOC, typo, anggap aja canon yak! Wkwk, entah ini drabble atau apa, pokoknya ini shortfic lah wkwkw**

**RivaHanji**

**.**

**.**

Matamu memandang gelisah sekelilingmu. Baru kali ini pertama kali kau merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ini. Kau ingin menangis saja—namun tetap kau tahan meski kau sangat-sangat menginginkannya. Nafasmu terengah. Pikiranmu diselimuti hal-hal negatif. Kau merasa sangat takut.

Ya… takut!

Kau adalah perempuan kuat yang bahkan gembira kala berhadapan dengan seekor titan. Kau perempuan yang bahkan meski perempuan, kau adalah yang paling diharapkan di regu-mu. Kau perempuan dengan sejuta pesona kala menaiki _manuver 3d gear_ dan membasmi titan—melindungi umat manusia. Kau adalah perempuan yang tidak takut akan kematian. Kau… si wakil kapten aneh penyuka titan, Hanji Zoe.

Ketakutanmu makin menjadi saat kau tak menemukan siapapun di sekelilingmu. Matamu memandang ruangan yang kau kenali sebagai bangsal rumah sakit—tempat dimana kau dirawat ketika sakit. Tubuhmu kau gerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari posisi yang pas, namun degupan jantungmu tak mereda. Semua gerakan yang kau lakukan menjadi serba salah.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kenapa seluruh sel mu mengaktifkan rasa gelisah yang tidak karuan seperti ini. Demi apapun., kau tidak pernah merasa setakut ini. Dan kau menjadi merasa lemah.

Ya… lemah!

Dulu, kau akan langsung menghajar orang yang mengatakan jika dirimu lemah. Kau akan marah ketika kata itu merujuk pada dirimu. Dan sekarang, lemah… kau lemah, Hanji Zoe!

Seorang pria mendekatimu yang kini terbaring di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit—dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat. Seragam pasukan pengintai masih melekat di tubuhnya—baru pulang selepas melaksanakan misi. Kau tersenyum—dan dia **sedikit** tersenyum. Wajahnya memang datar sekali, pria tanpa ekspresi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya.

Kau tak menjawab. Hanya menatap matanya.

Seolah dia tahu akan kebimbanganmu, ia mulai mendekap tubuhmu. Menyalurkan sedikit kekuatan, yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kehangatan yang menyentuh sudut-sudut hatinya.

Tangis yang tadi kau tahan sekuat tenaga akhirnya pecah. Kau menangis menyalurkan rasa gelisahmu seharian ini. Kau takut—sangat ketakutan. Kau menangis hingga sesenggukan—membuat jubah _scouting legion_nya menjadi basah oleh air matamu.

Dulu, ketika kau melakukannya, dia akan mendorongmu. Mister clean itu selalu menjauh darimu ketika kau kotor oleh darah titan ataupun tanah dan debu yang menempel setelah kalian menyelesaikan misi bersama dengan regu kalian. Dia selalu merasa jijik dengan sesuatu yang bersifat kotor—karena itulah dia disebut sebagai Rivaille si kapten penyuka kebersihan.

Tapi kali ini, ia merelakan bahunya untuk tumpahan airmatamu yang mengalir deras. Ini pertama kalinya kau menunjukkan kelemahan (kau benci sekali dengan kata itu) padanya. Menangis. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh gadis-gadis lainnya.

Kau ingat, pertama kali kau menangis di depan umum saat kau mendapatkan berita bahwa dua titan yang kau sayangi itu dibunuh. Tapi, kali ini tangisanmu lain. Kau menangis untuk sesuatu yang kau sendiri tidak tahu.

"Jangan takut," suara itu menguatkanmu. Kau menghentikan tangismu—memandang orang yang kau cintai.

Tangan pria itu membelai pelan rambutmu. Tangannya juga membelai alismu lalu turun ke hidungmu, dan terus hingga ke bibirmu. Mengusapnya pelan. Dan menciumnya perlahan. Menikmati bibirmu.

Kau juga menikmatinya. Perlahan, rasa gelisah dan cemas itu menghilang. Kau merasa akan baik-baik saja.

"Uuuh… Rivai," lenguhnya ditengah pergulatan bibir kalian.

"Kau adalah wanita yang kuat," Rivaille—pemuda itu mengucapkan sebuah kata penyemangat, setelah ia menghentikan aksi ciumannya yang panjang. "Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Lagi! Kata penyemangat darinya menyebabkan rasa hangat kembali di dalam hatimu.

"Aku akan selalu disini. Menunggumu. Jadi, kau harus bisa! Kau bisa! Dan kita akan kembali bersama lagi," pria itu seolah tak lelah menyemangatimu dengan kata-kata penyemangatnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu".

"Dan jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama".

Kau diam. Dan tersenyum. Senyum terbaik yang kau berikan seolah mengatakan , "Aku takkan membuatmu lama menunggu".

Kau tersenyum lega. Rasa cemasmu sepenuhnya hilang.

"Nona Hanji, anda harus siap. Persalinan akan segera dimulai," sahut seorang perawat yang baru saja masuk ke ruang perawatanmu.

Kau menangis lagi kala perawat-perawat itu membawa tempat tidurmu keluar ruangan. Memisahkan tautan tanganmu dengan pria itu—Rivaille, suamimu.

Namun, kata-kata pengobar semangat tadi menemanimu, mengantarkanmu.

Ya.. kau bisa! Kau harus berjuang! Karena kau bukan perempuan yang lemah.

"Sekuat apapun dirimu, kau tetap seorang wanita yang pasti cemas dan gelisah hingga menangis di hari persalinannya," Rivaille tersenyum. Ia tahu, istrinya bisa melakukannya. Sekarang, biarkan istrinya berjuang sementara dirinya duduk menanti sang istri dan calon anaknya.

Oh Tuhan! Sekarang, bahkan yang merasa gelisah adalah dirinya. Seseorang yang dipanggil Corporal Rivaille—suami dari Hanji Zoe.

**TAMAT**

First RivaHanji/LeviHanji.. ada yang mau mengucapkan selamat datang untuk saya? Wkwkwk #ditabok

Endingnya gaje ya? Wkwkwk maap Dx diusahakan ada sekuelnya deh wkwkwk


End file.
